customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 2001 VHS (2005 Reprint)
Here are the Opening and Closing to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 2001 VHS (2005 Reprint). Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen (2004 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) # Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD) # Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo (2004) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! 2004 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) For Low Pitch Version (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) # Barney Home Video Intro (1997) (Season 3 Version) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Title Card (1997 Version) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Bakery Medley (The Muffin Man / Hot Cross Buns / Pat-A-Cake / The Muffin Man (Reprise)) (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") Closing # Barney's Musical Scrapbook End Credits (1997) # Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City 2005 VHS/Barney's Fun & Games 2005 VHS) # The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Let's Go To The Beach 2006 VHS) # Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer (2005) (Taken from: The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS) # Animal Jam: Shake a Leg and Let's Jam Together Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Let's Go To The Beach 2006 VHS) # Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD) # Bob The Builder: When Bob Became a Builder Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD) # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD/The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on December 27, 2005. Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS